kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Griffin
Nicole Griffin (known as "Nicole Vlogs" on YouTube, and previously known as "Nicole Carrots" and "cooldog006") is a close friend of Peter Tagg. She inspired the majority of the events in the final episode of Trooper Village Stories, and also inspired the majority of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Nicole is a massive fan of Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She is also a fan of Love Live! School Idol Project and the character Nico Yazawa. History Background In 2009, Nicole created the YouTube account "cooldog006". Her only video on the account is "Lockerz Invite!", in which she asks who wants a Lockerz invite, and if they want it, to PM her their email address and she'll invite them in less than 24 hours. The video contained the line "I know this is a short video, but PEACE OUT!", which would be referenced in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening years later. In 2013, Nicole became a huge fan of the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. This makes Nicole the first person in the Kirby Bulborb lore to become a fan of JoJo, with Peter himself not being aware of it's existence until 2016, three years after Nicole became a fan of it. Friendship with Kirby Nicole and Kirby knew each-other since December 2017, but didn't become close friends until July 2018. During this time, Kirby was aware she loves Undertale and the character Papyrus. Kirby, accompanied by his best friend ShotoKujo, told her to look up "Nico from Love Live", and she did and became a fan of both the character and the series. She then became close friends with Kirby. The following week, Nicole told Kirby that her birthday was on the 29th of August and she loves Doki Doki Literature Club and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Kirby wanted to get her a birthday present, and Shoto came up with the idea of giving her a Papyrus plush. Kirby loved the idea and ordered the plush on the first day of summer vacation. After the summer vacation, on the 6th of September, Kirby gave Nicole his Papyrus plush as a late birthday present. Nicole thanked him for the gift and thanked him again at the end of the day. The next day, Nicole told Kirby she put the Papyrus plush on her bed with her other Undertale plushies; Toriel, Asriel, and Sans, and also said she has a poster of all the characters. The week after, Nicole told Kirby that she has all the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga volumes. On November 29th 2018, Nicole told Kirby that she is a YouTuber now. She then told him her account name is "Nicole's Vlogs". They then headed to their bus to go home, but on the way out, Kirby accidentally knocked the side of the football table in the hallway. Nicole thought this was hilarious and said she'd mention it in her newest vlog. On December 3rd 2018, Kirby decided to make Nicole a CD with all the openings and endings from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Parts 1-5). He expanded on this, and also included a second disc, which featured all the songs on the JoJo Anthology albums, along with the english versions of Great Days and Fighting Gold. He gave it to her the next day, and she thanked him for the gift. On December 12th 2018, Nicole told Kirby that she has seen Trooper Village Stories, and also said that she really loved the JoJo CD he made for her. When asked by Peter if she wants the Pikmin named after her to live or die, Nicole initially said for her to die, but later revealed that to be a joke, and would like her to live. On January 9th 2019, Kirby brought in his Sayori plush to show Nicole. She told Kirby that she got the DDLC plushies for Christmas, and also said that she loves all the girls from DDLC, but loves Sayori the most. Nicole also drew a picture of the Sayori plush for Kirby. Influence on Kirby Bulborb Nicole is a massive influence to Kirby Bulborb, inspiring both him and his work. During the summer vacation, Kirby decided to make a character based on Nicole as not only a tribute to her, but also as a tribute to his highschool/college. The Nicole featured in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening is near enough identical to the real life one, with the same interests and a very similar personality. Nicole's first appearance was in the last episode of Trooper Village Stories, The Final Trial Of Trooper Village, which the real life Nicole unintentionally heavily inspired the majority of the events in, such as Kirby Bulborb giving Nicole a Papyrus plush and Kirby reading manga on the grass. Most of the episode also took place on the 29th of August, the birthday of both the fictional Nicole and the one in real life. The episode itself was also uploaded on the 29th of August. Nicole is also a huge influence on Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, featuring the Pikmin named Nicole as the tritagonist, and also featured a town named Griffin Street. Nicole was also mentioned and indirectly featured in The Beatles At The Literature Club, which also featured and referenced the majority of the events in Peter and Luke's school life in 2018 and 2019. Gallery fullsizeoutput_2a70.jpeg Giphy (1).gif 151.gif Tenor.gif 41654946_123752735247893_5119550787189473280_n.jpg 41721234_123753985247768_8323904785837195264_n.jpg 41779198_123750131914820_6374839886653947904_n.jpg 41663449_123749865248180_5784008805138300928_n.jpg Sayori Dance.gif Natsuki Dance.gif 7ba.gif 3b8.gif 45212737_2393786993983309_5622201933805649920_n.jpg Screen Shot 2018-10-28 at 5.56.50 pm.png 7987e37f1e94cb2dac045b7cfc73bb1e5666a936r1-424-477_00.gif 22046724_665844013610968_2812322554173522233_n.jpg 5Nea7036K94ocwZlQadPhXDDavw1zqzi2AM79cu2ZVE_copy (1).png Yukako_and_Koichi's_first_kiss.png 42283495_1259952467480399_2794117555965394944_n.png Cooldog006-0.jpg Screen Shot 2018-09-21 at 6.39.08 am.png Screen Shot 2018-10-24 at 5.15.37 pm.png nico-transparent-yazawa-4.png Giorno_Giovanna_Anime.png jojo-transparent-joseph-joestar-1.png tumblr_pber3w0jFA1wkzgvwo1_500.png jotaro-transparent-background-4.png tumblr_p6ocxspuG51wkzgvwo1_500.png Zeppeli_ASB (1).png Koichi-pose-57e06100f1b2e.png baloo-mowgli2.png WRYYYYY.gif Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 6.49.26 am.png buongiorno.jpg fullsizeoutput_2a89.jpeg 20190109 163003-1.jpg Nicole Griffin's Sayori Drawing.jpg Trivia * Sayori is Nicole's favourite Doki, but she still loves the others too. * Nicole is the second real life friend of Kirby's to be a massive Undertale fan, the first one being Puffle. * Nicole is the only girlfriend of Peter's to be connected to his shows. * While Nicole isn't the first person to have a character in Peter's shows named after them, she is the first person to have a character completely based on them. * Originally, Nicole was supposed to have her own character based on her in The Beatles At The Literature Club. However, Peter later chose to instead have Nico Yazawa take on Nicole's role. Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:TVS Crew Category:UNDERTALE Category:Otakus Category:Love Live! Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:Manga artists Category:Filmmakers Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Memes